A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 37 - Bran V
Bran V ist das siebenunddreißigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Bran Stark. Zusammenfassung Während seines ersten Ausritts nach seinem Sturz erfährt Bran Stark von Jaime Lennisters Angriff auf seinen Vater Eddard Stark. Robb Stark reitet voraus, um die Schattenwölfe zu suchen und Bran wird in dieser Zeit von sechs Wildlingen angegriffen. Als Robb mit den Wölfen zurückkehrt, tötet er alle bis auf zwei. Der letzte Angreifer bedroht Bran mit einem Messer am Hals, doch Theon Graufreud erschießt ihn mit einem Pfeil von hinten. Als einzige überlebt Osha. Synopsis Bran reitet aus Bran Stark darf nach seinem Sturz endlich auf seinem neuen Sattel einen Ausritt außerhalb der Burgmauern wagen. Bei ihm ist sein Bruder Robb Stark und Theon Graufreud sowie Sommer und Grauwind, vier Gardisten, Joseth und Maester Luwin. Bran ist sehr aufgeregt, versucht aber so tapfer wie ein Ritter zu wirken, als das Fallgitter von Winterfell herabgelassen wird. Bran reitet eine junge Stute, die er Tänzerin getauft hat und benutzt dabei den Sattel, den Tyrion Lennister für ihn entworfen hat. Zuvor war er erst unter der Führung von Joseth und Hodor im Hof von Winterfell geritten, dann 14 Tage lange alleine über den Hof getrabt. Da seine Beine keinen Halt geben können, fühlt sich Bran anfangs unsicher auf dem Rücken des Pferdes, aber mit der Zeit wird er sicherer und er spürt die hohe Rückenlehne und die Riemen um Brust und Beine. Er wäre gerne nur mit Robb alleine ausgeritten, aber davon wollte Luwin und Hallis Mollen nichts wissen. Sie reiten durch das Osttor und über den Markplatz und die wenig belebten Straßen von Winterdorf, das direkt von Winterfell liegt. Theon grüßt die beiden Kellnerinnen Kyra und Bessa, die vor dem Rauchenden Scheit stehen. Kyra errötet und wendet sich ab. Theon will Robb gerade stolz von seiner Bettgeschichte mit den beiden erzählen, doch Robb hält ihn ab, weil er vor Bran nicht über so etwas reden möchte. Bran erkennt, dass Robb Theon zu bewundern scheint, doch er selbst ist nie mit Theon warm geworden. Bran fragt Robb, ob sie nicht schneller reiten könnten, und Robb beginnt einen Galopp. Bran bringt Tänzerin dazu, hinterherzugaloppieren, und am Ende kann er Robb sogar einholen. Sie befinden sich am Rand des Wolfswaldes. Bran ist begeistert davon, dass er reiten kann und findet, es fühlt sich wie Fliegen an. Robb scherzt mit ihm, aber Bran merkt auch, dass ihn etwas besorgt. Die Schattenwölfe sind schon in den Wald gejagd, und Robb und Bran bemerken, dass Grauwind und Sommer beide sehr unruhig waren in letzter Zeit. Dann erzählt Robb Bran von der Nachricht, die ein Rabe ihm am Tag zuvor hat zukommen lassen, wobei Bran eine böse Vorahnung hat, denn die Nachrichten waren generell schlecht gewesen in letzter Zeit: so hatte Robb von Jeor Mormont, dem Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, eine Antwort erhalten, dass Benjen Stark immer noch vermisst werde, und seine Mutter hatte geschrieben, dass sie nicht wisse, wann sie heimkehre und dass sie Tyrion Lennister gefangen genommen habe. Robb hatte in letzter Zeit viele Stunden mit Theon und Hallis Mollin hinter verschlossenen Türen beraten und immer wieder Boten in die Regionen des Nordens zu ihren Verbündeten geschickt. Bran hatte bisher nicht erfahren, was der Grund dafür war, aber er wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutet. Sobald Bran an die Lennisters denkt, bekommt er immer noch ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, obschon er Tyrion eigentlich sehr gern gemocht hatte. Robb erklärt Bran, dass die neueste Besorgnis erregende Nachricht von Alyn aus Königsmund stammt: Jory Cassel, Wyl und Heward seien von Jaime Lennister erschlagen worden. Bran versteht nicht, warum jemand Jory töten sollte, der schon Hauptmann der Wache war, als er noch nicht geboren war. Robb fährt fort, indem er weiterhin berichtet, dass ihr Vater bei dem Kampf unter sein Pferd geraten sei und sein Bein nun gesplittert und gebrochen sei, sodass er von Groß-Maester Pycelle Mohnblumensaft erhalten habe und in einer Art Koma läge. Robb verspricht Bran feierlich, dieses Geschehnis zu rächen, aber das macht Bran nur noch mehr Angst. In der Zwischenzeit hat Theon zu den beiden aufgeschlossen. Theon empfiehlt Robb zum wiederholten Mal, die Vasallen des Nordens zu den Bannern zu rufen. Bran erklärt, dass nur der Lord das könne, aber Theon sagt, dass Robb das sein werde, wenn Eddard stirbt. Robb erwidert daraufhin, dass die Ehre des Nordens nun in seinen Händen läge. Bran fragt ihn, was Maester Luwin von dem Plan hält, aber Theon erwidert nur, dass er den Maester für alt und furchtsam hält. Bran sagt aber, dass sowohl sein Vater als auch seine Mutter steht den Rat des Maesters beachtet hätten. Zum Abschluss sagt Robb, dass er sich alle Ratschläge anhöre. Die Freude über den gemeinsamen Ausritt ist der Furcht gewichen, die Bran nun beim Gedanken an Krieg empfindet. Er fragt, ob sie zurückreiten könnten, weil ihm kalt sei. Robb bemerkt, dass die Schattenwölfe noch nicht wieder da sind und schlägt vor, sie zu suchen. Sie verlassen dafür den Königsweg und reiten mit ihren Pferden in den Wolfswald hinein. Theon und die Gardisten bleiben etwas zurück. Bran genießt die herrliche Frische und die scheinbar neuen Eindrücke des Waldes. Als sie an einen Fluss kommen, wird er traurig, weil er sich daran erinnert, wie sie einmal mit Jory und Jon Schnee dort waren zum Forellenangeln. Bran fragt, ob sie Jon je wiedersehen werden, aber Robb beruhigt ihn, dass auch er sie besuchen wird wie Onkel Benjen es immer getan hat. Dann hören sie Wolfsgeheul nicht weit entfernt und Robb weist Bran an, auf ihn zu warten, bis er nachgesehen habe, was die Wölfe gerissen hätten. Bran wird überfallen Bran wartet wie ihm aufgetragen wurde, doch fühlt er sich plötzlich unwohl, weil ihm klar wird, wie hilflos er ohne Beine ist. Er hört ein Geräusch hinter sich, wendet Tänzerin und blickt in die Gesichter von sechs zerlumpten Gestalten. Bran erkennt sofort, dass es weder Bauern noch Waldbewohner sind, und ihm wird plötzlich bewusst, wie reich er gekleidet ist. Der größte der Männer wird Stiv genannt. Er fragt Bran, ob er sich verirrt habe, aber der antwortet, dass sein Bruder in der Nähe sei und die Gardisten jeden Moment einträfen. Bran erkennt, dass der Umhang des Wortführers der verblichene Mantel eines Mitglieds der Nachtwache sein könnte und erinnert sich an die Worte seines Vaters, dass Deserteure besonders gefährlich seien, weil sie ihr Leben verwirkt hätten. Die Bande verlangt die Silbernadel, die Brans Umhang zusammenhält und sein Pferd. Als Bran behauptet, er könne nicht vom Pferd steigen, weil er mit Riemen festgemacht sei, glauben sie ihm nicht, bis Osha, die große Frau, die Riemen sieht und Hali, eine weitere Frau, fragt, ob er etwa ein Krüppel sei. Wütend erklärt Bran, dass er ein Stark von Winterfell sei und dass sie ihn besser gehen ließen, sonst würden sie alle sterben. Einer der kleineren Männer namens Wallen meint, dass nur ein Stark so arrogant sein könnte und Befehle erteilt, wenn er eigentlich um sein Leben betteln sollte. Hali will Bran foltern, aber Osha bemerkt, dass Manke Rayder bestimmt ein gutes Lösegeld für einen Starkjungen bezahlen würde. Stiv stellt fest, dass er nicht zurück in den Norden will, weil es den Weißen Wanderern egal sei, ob sie eine Geisel hätten oder nicht und schneidet Brans Riemen mit einem Messer los. Dabei verletzt er Bran am Bein, er kann aber keinen Schmerz spüren. Plötzlich erscheint Robb wieder aus dem Wald und fordert die Wildlinge auf, sich zu ergeben, damit ihr Tod schnell und schmerzlos sein werde. Auf dem Rücken des Pferdes befindet sich der Kadaver eines Elches. Die Wildlinge lachen zunächst, aber als Robb die beiden Schattenwölfe herbeipfeift, verstummen ihre Gesten. Stiv gibt sich dennoch siegesgewiss, als Robb zum Angriff übergeht. Er trifft einen der Unbekannten mit dem Schwert im Gesicht, während Grauwind Wallen in den Fluss zerrt und totbeißt. Dann wehrt Robb ein paar Angriffe Oshas ab, kann sie niederreiten und Sommer reißt Hali den Bauch auf. Gleichzeitig reisst Grauwind den zweiten unbekannten Mann, der gerade eine Böschung hinaufläuft. thumb|300px|Stiv hält Bran als Geisel (von Magali Villeneuve ©Random House) So bleibt nur noch Stiv übrig, der eilig Brans restliche Riemen abschneidet und dem dann gestürtzten Jungen sein Messer an die Kehle hält. Er befiehlt Robb, sein Schwert fallenzulassen und Robb folgt ihm langsam. Auch dem Befehl, die Schattenwölfe zurückzupfeifen, folgt Robb. Nachdem sich Osha widersetzt, die Wölfe zu töten, befiehlt er Robb abzusteigen und das zu übernehmen. Robb zögert. Bran kann gerade noch rufen, dass er das nicht tun solle, da bohrt sich von hinten ein Pfeil durch Stivs Brust. Am Waldrand erscheinen die Gardisten und Theon, der den Pfeil abgeschossen hat. Als die Gardisten die Szenerie sehen - Sommer wendet sich wieder der Leiche Halis zu - schauen sie entsetzt drein. Joseth muss in die Büsche, um sich zu übergeben. Osha ergibt sich und fleht um Gnade. Theon, der nur einen Schuss gebraucht hat, um Stiv zu töten, ist stolz auf seine Tat. Robb aber ist wütend, weil Theon ein so großes Risiko eingegangen ist, denn Stiv hätte einen Brustharnisch tragen können oder Theon Pfeil hätte ihn nur verwunden können. In diesen Fällen wäre Bran jetzt sicher tot. Dann fragt Robb erbost, wo die Gardisten geblieben seien, und sie berichten, dass sie zunächst auf Maester Luwin gewartet hätten und dann gibt Theon zu, dass er sie auf die Fährte eines Truthahns geführt habe. Robb wird wütender als Bran ihn je erlebt hat, er sagt aber nichts mehr. Maester Luwin untersucht Brans Bein und stellt fest, dass die Wunde nicht tief ist. Dann sagt er, dass zwei der Wildlinge das Schwarz der Nachtwache trügen. Er unterhält sich mit Robb darüber, dass sie sehr verzweifelt sein mussten, sich Winterfell als Deserteure so sehr zu nähern. Quent, einer der Gardisten, fragt, ob die Toten begraben werden sollen, aber Robb meint, dass sie das mit ihnen auch nicht gemacht hätten und befiehlt stattdessen, ihnen die Köpfe abzutrennen und an die Mauer zu schicken. Es bleibt die Frage, was mit Osha geschehen soll. Sie fällt auf die Knie, als sich Robb ihr nähert, und fleht um Gnade. Sie beteuert, dass sie keine Eidbrüchige sei, da sie nicht wie Stiv und Wallen von der Mauer komme, sondern von jenseits der Mauer. Theon drängt, sie den Wölfen zu überlassen, doch Luwin rät, sie mit nach Winterfell zu nehmen und zu verhören. Bran sieht die Erleichterung in Robbs Gesicht ob dieses Ratschlags, den er dankend annimmt. Der Gardist Wayn fesselt Osha und führt sie ab. Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Norden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brandon Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 37